The Loud and the Anthropes-Christmas
by UltimateSTH
Summary: AU. After dealing with Eggman and Infinite, Lincoln and the resistance go to celebrate Christmas. Sonic Forces spoilers. Cover art by It'sATimeParadox/phantomrubiette.
1. Chapter 1

" _Interesting"._

" _Well, little boy"._

" _Wanna find out what is to be robotimized?".  
_

The white haired boy quickly sat up in his bed screaming. He stopped after a moment, looking around while panting. He saw he was in his house and not… _that_ place. Scratching his head, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"It was just one of those nightmares," he said. It wasn't something that happen often nowadays… He used to have them a lot when he'd first arrived here, and though he slowly started getting over it thanks to his friends, he still got them every now and then. Sighing, the boy got up to check the calendar, upon realizing the date he jumped in happiness and quickly went to get dressed.

"Ah, Christmas, the season of giving. Today is the day go we go to Angel Island to celebrate with all our friends. We'd do it here, but Knuckles doesn't like leaving the Master Emerald unprotected and it's the only way of celebrating Christmas with him" said the white haired boy to the readers.

Someone poked the boy in the back, and when he turned around he saw an orange creature with white coloring on his head and the tips on the stumps they had for arms and feet. The white haired boy smiled at him.

"Oh, hi Butters. See you are awake as well," said the human kid.

The little creature only said "chao" various times, but the kid could understand him perfectly.

"Don't worry, it's just another one of those nightmares... I'm okay now." He scratched the back of his head as he said this.

The little creature looked like he wanted to continue the subject, but realizing that his owner wouldn't want to speak further, he decided to drop it.

The boy petted the little creature in the head before going to put winter clothing. He proceeded to go downstairs accompanied by Butters. As he arrived he saw a tall rabbit and a robot. The rabbit was preparing hot chocolate while the robot just watched from afar.

"Hi, Gemerl, hi, Mom. Merry Christmas to you two," he greeted the robot and the rabbit respectively.

The rabbit turned around and smiled at him. "Well, hi, dear, and Merry Christmas, how are you?" she asked to her foster son.

The boy shrugged and sat on a sofa. "I'm good." He didn't see it as a lie; he already got better from his nightmare so he felt it was nothing to worry about.

The rabbit looked doubtful about that, but she decided to ignore it for now and gave him his hot chocolate.

"Hey, is Cream awake?" the white haired boy said as he looked around for someone.

"Not yet. I should probably go wake her up, we have to get ready to go to Angel Island," said the cream colored rabbit.

"Nah, let me do it," spoke the human boy as he got up and started going for the stairs, while Butters stayed downstairs and sat on the sofa.

The rabbit only let out a sigh and smiled.

"Hey, Cream, wake up," the white haired boy said as he lightly shook her.

The little rabbit known as Cream opened her eyes a little and yawned. Once she fully awoke she proceeded to greet her adoptive brother.

"Hello, Lincoln, how are you?" asked Cream.

Lincoln chuckled. His foster little sister always wanted to be polite to everyone, even if it was a stranger.

"Our mother has prepared us hot chocolate, and we need to prepare to celebrate Christmas," Lincoln said.

Cream eyes widened as she heard this. She had forgotten, and she hadn't said Merry Christmas to her brother yet!

"In that case, Merry Christmas, Lincoln! I'm sorry i forgot to say that!" the young rabbit spoke, getting a little nervous.

Lincoln just chuckled a little more and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, Cream, you just woke up. It's nothing to worry about," he said reassuringly to his little sister. "Now why don't you get dressed and we go downstairs? Mom is waiting for us."

Cream smiled and went to get dressed. As she was doing this, a little creature like Butters appeared, but this one was teal and yellow colored and wore a little red bow tie. Lincoln smiled at him and waved.

"Sup, Cheese?" the little boy greeted the little creature, who only spoke saying "chao," just like Butters.

"Well, that's good to hear," Lincoln said.

Cream returned, now dressed in winter clothing. "Shall we go?" she asked.

Lincoln smiled. "Yeah, we should." And the two went downstairs.

* * *

Well, it's finally here, i know Christmas was long ago but this went through...development issues.

This started as an No Such Luck fic but i decided to change it to something that's hopefully better.

So...if you have any questions or any criticism that can help me improve, just let me know.

How Lincoln ended here and some of the thing he's been through will be revealed in future chapters or maybe stories, if this proves successful, because i do want to tell stories about this AU.

Edited by Nia Way and Benignmilitancy.

Anyways, bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I feel I should say this before it's too late, but … all anthropes in this story are fully clothed, not just the female ones._

 _Also, some characters had their ages altered: mostly making a couple of characters older than in canon (and not just from the two years that passes in this story)._

* * *

Lincoln, Cream and Cheese arrived downstairs. Vanilla and Gemerl greeted them.

"Hello, my dear! How did you sleep?" Vanilla asked her daughter. Cream proceeded to tell her that she slept really well and that she was ready for Christmas.

"Hey, little guys! How are you?" said the robot while he petted both of their heads. The human boy and the rabbit anthrope smiled at this, the both told him they're excited for Christmas.

As this happened, Butters and Cheese discussed today. Butters thought about mentioning Lincoln's nightmare to Cheese, but decided against it since the rabbits might listen, and he wanted to keep his owner's privacy. As they talked, they were joined by another creature like them. He was brown, with yellow tips, like Cheese. Butters and Cheese both greeted him as he joined them.

"Well, kids, you better get ready, because soon Tails will arrive to take us to Angel Island, so go grab your stuff, okay?" said the motherly rabbit as she watched both of them finish their hot chocolate.

"'Kay!" they both said before they went to pack their stuff.

Lincoln and Cream put all the presents in a large bag. They filled it with stuff like jewels for Rouge, mystical objects and fashion clothes for Amy, rap songs for Knuckles, new tools for Tails, and musical equipment for Vector. Though it was a collaborative effort for the both of them to get this many presents for so many people, it was worth it.

As Lincoln was packing his presents, he started thinking about the last Christmas he had in this universe … The white-haired boy then remembered that this was his second Christmas here. He'd been stuck here for two years …

Cream noticed her brother stopped packing their gifts. He looked … melancholic.

"Lincoln! What's wrong?" asked the worried rabbit.

"Huh?" was all that Lincoln said. Realizing he was slumping, he checked himself and straightened up in an effort to look cheerier.

"It's nothing, Cream. I was just thinking about something." It was a terrible excuse, he knew, but he didn't want to worry Cream.

Of course, Cream wasn't buying that. The little girl continued to stare at Lincoln with a concerned expression on her face.

Feeling he wasn't getting anywhere without telling her the truth, Lincoln took a deep breath and spilled the beans. "It's just … it's been two years since I was brought to this world, and I'm getting scared that I'll never get the chance to go back home."

Cream nodded understandingly. While Lincoln was normally happy most of the time, there were times when he started missing his home and family.

"I know you're sad, Lincoln, but Tails is working really hard so you can return to your world. It may take a long time, but I'm sure he can do it," she said, trying to get her brother's spirits up.

Lincoln simply sighed. Tails had been working on a way to send him home and the progress was slow. The constant attacks from Eggman didn't help that. Still, he was happy that his little foster sister wanted to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Cream, I'll be alright," he said while he patted her on the head. Then he turned to the gifts. "Now let's go, we need to hurry. Tails may come and we still haven't finished packing all the gifts."

Cream, while not fully convinced that Lincoln was all right, decided to drop it for now.

Soon after, they managed to pack all the gifts and put them in the bag. They were going to head downstairs when Lincoln stopped Cream.

"By the way, just because I miss home doesn't mean I don't like being here with you guys." He meant that, even with all the madness surrounding their adventures.

Cream smiled, and they both went downstairs with the gifts.

Eventually Tails arrived in his Tornado. It also had a spaceship attached to it. Once they arrived, Lincoln and the others found some of their other friends as well. A pink hedgehog walked in front of them while waving.

"Hey there, everyone!" she said in a casual tone.

"Hi, Amy," said Lincoln. Amy was one of his friends that he met during the first time Chaos was released-coincidentally the first adventure he'd had since arriving at this world-they first met when he was captured by Eggman and thrown onto the Egg Carrier. She was thrown into the same cell as him. Then she proceeded to bail them out by befriending an E-series robot named Gamma.

From then on, he met Amy during their other adventures or whenever she came to visit. She was a cool gal, if a little scary, especially when she was crushing on Sonic (she did eventually grow out of that phase).

"'Sup, Lincoln?" She waved her hand at him.

"Hello, Amy!" Cream greeted her friend who was like another mother to her. She tended to hang out with Amy and Rouge, so she was really close to them.

"Hey, Cream," the pink hedgehog said as she petted her head.

After that, they talked for a bit about how they'd each been doing after the war against Eggman and other stuff. The conversation eventually ended, and Amy decided to listen to music while she looked at the window.

Lincoln simply grabbed his own video game, put his headphones on and proceeded to play during the trip. Soon he got too immersed to pay attention to anything else.

Some time later, Cream tapped his shoulder. Lincoln looked at her.

"We arrived."

Lincoln stretched a bit before getting up and going outside. "Well, I'm finally here," he said as he landed on Angel Island.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap for now, i hope that scene with Lincoln getting sad didn't seem to ooc or forced.

If you are wondering for characters ages

Everyone are two years older than the canon age, a few characters like Sonic and Amy have different ages in this universe( Example: Sonic is 18 here and amy is 17).

If you want i can describe the characters clothes in the author notes next chapter, i didn't want to clog the chapter with descriptions of characters clothes.

Also to that guest that reviewed this fic, a big thank you, i'm glad you like my fic. BTW Lincoln didn't live with the rabbits from the start, he did live with Sonic and Tails when he first arrived but was sent to live with the rabbits for reasons that will be revealed later.

Fic was edited by Benignmilitancy and with that i'm out.


End file.
